Hotel
by it's tinggi
Summary: Hanya kisah rencana liburan Yoongi dan Jimin yang sepertinya terhalang akan suatu hal. It's Yoonmin not MinYoon, BTSFF


**Hotel**

 **Yoonmin**

 **(Yoon/Seme x Jim/** Uke).

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, sepasang kekasih yang berencana untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka ditempat yang jauh dari suasana perkotaan.

Hal ini dapat dikatakan cukup langka, mengingat kesibukkan keduanya yang membuat mereka jarang mengisi waktu liburan bersama. Jadi pastinya kesempatan ini pasti tidak akan mereka sia sia kan.

.

.

.

Karna Yoongi sedang ada urusan sedikit dan Yoongi berjanji akan menyusul Jimin ke hotel ketika urusannya sudah selesai. Jadilah Jimin sendirian untuk check-in kamar hotel yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh Yoongi.

Disepanjang koridor lantai 7 Jimin merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya tapi ketika dia melihat ke sekitarnya, tak ada siapapun disini. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin terlihat mencoba mengacuhkan hal yang mengganggunya dan segera berjalan cepat ketika melihat kamar dengan nomor 77-kamarnya dan Yoongi-. Jimin berharap Yoongi segera datang dan menemaninya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Jimin segera membuka kuncinya dengan tangan bergetar, mengingat hawa dingin mulai menyapu lembut kulit putihnya dan suara yang sangat bising dari arah yang cukup jauh tapi tidak terlalu jauh, sampai pada indera pendengarannya. Entah Jimin tidak tau suara bising apa itu.

 _ceklek_

Pintu terbuka, Jimin segera masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Pikirannya tiba tiba blank dan Jimin sulit berpikir jernih, entah karna hal apa dia jadi seperti ini.

 _drtt drttt.._

Jimin dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan yang masuk di ponselnya ketika melihat nama Yoongi tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hyuungg"

"Ya Jiminie? kau sudah check-in kamar kita yang sudah ku pesan? aku akan segera kesana dengan cepat"

"Ya hyung, aku sudah check-in.. Cepatlah hyung.."

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Halo Hyung? kau masih disana?"

"..."

Pip.

Tak ada jawaban. Jimin menautkan alisnya ketika, Yoongi memutuskan panggilan sepihak. _'mungkin Yoongi hyung sedang sibuk'_ Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jimin saat-

Tok tok tok

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu ketika mendengar ketukan pintu diluar.

 _ceklek_

Tak ada siapapun di luar. Hanya angin malam yang dingin menyapu kulit putih Jimin.

Karna tak ada siapapun, Jimin kembali menutup pintu.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tetapi baru 7 langkah Jimin berjalan menjauhi pintu, suara ketukan kembali terdengar. Jimin berdecak kesal dan segera melangkah sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mempout lucu. Dalam hatinya dia mengutuk siapapun yang mengerjainya malam malam begini, belum terlalu malam sih, tapi tetap saja.

 _ceklek_

Ketika Jimin membuka pintu, dia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Dimana orang tuamu?" Ucapan lembut Jimin membuat gadis kecil itu mendangak untuk menatapnya. Terlihat matanya sembab dan pipinya memerah seperti habis menangis.

"Mereka bertengkar dan aku berlari pergi hiks lalu aku tersesat hiks"

"Ayo, kita minta bantuan resepsionis untuk mencari orang tuamu" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menuntun gadis kecil itu ke tempat resepsionis yang disambut hangat oleh gadis kecil itu.

.

.

Saat ini Jimin dan gadis kecil itu sedang berada di depan pintu lift. Sesekali keduanya saling melempar senyuman hangat.

 _Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka dan Jimin melihat Yoongi berdiri di dalam lift sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Jimin menghambur memeluk Yoongi dengan erat yang disambut pelukan yang tak kalah erat dari Yoongi.

"Ini sudah malam, apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" Yoongi menangkup wajah manis Jimin dan menatap dalam mata Indah Jimin.

"Aku hampir lupa, tadi ada- eh, kemana anak itu? tadi dia bersamaku disini hyung"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya tapi tetap tak menemukan gadis kecil yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Tanpa Jimin ketahui, Yoongi saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ternyata Jiminie?" Jimin menautkan alisnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu.

"Siapa hyung?"

"Hhh, Tadi ada sebuah masalah disini ketika aku datang, katanya sepasang suami istri yang bertengkar lalu suaminya menembak istrinya dan anaknya dan juga semua orang yang ada hotel ini-"

Jimin tercekat ketika Yoongi menghentikan ceritanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya.

Yang terdapat sebuah lubang penuh darah tepat di punggungnya.

"Dia bahkan menembakku tadi"

.

.

End.

Cerita sama judul jauh beda :v wkwk ini gajelas -_- cuma sekedar iseng :'v

Cerita ini aku terinspirasi dari urban legend :v wkwk maap klo mengecewakan, maap klo ada yg typo atau semacamnya sesungguhnya aku hanya manusia biasa :'v

Harusnya aku lanjutin ff aku yang love in the fire sama Sweet blood Red Crystal tapi aku masih ngerasa perlu ada perbaikan lebih lanjut jdi aku publish ff lain dulu :v

oiya ada yg baca ff aku yang Sweet Blood Red Crystal? aku cuma mau ngasih tau, klo nnt Part 2 : Begin. itu bakalan aku ubah wkk karna sungguh, itu jauh dari perkiraan dan rencana aku sebelumnya. part itu ga aku edit atau baca lagi pas mau nge publish tapi seminggu setelahnya pas aku baca lagi ternyata malah jadi berantakkan dan mengecewakan, jdinya yg part itu aku edit lagi. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf aku, nnt 2 atau 3 hari kemudian aku publish nyerbu :'v

aku telat update karna kehalang kuota :'v maap..

See you


End file.
